casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 44 (series 32)
The 44th episode of series 32 is the 1092nd episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Fiona Walton and written by Barbara Machin. This episode marks the final appearance of F1 Bea Kinsella, portrayed by Michelle Fox. The events of this episode take place directly after the previous, which took place in-universe on 28 July. Synopsis After reporting Eddie to the police, Alicia is interviewed and recounts the events of the night in question. The detective assures her that she believes her and decides to show her CCTV footage from the night to establish what happened and make sure that there is no wriggle room for Eddie to claim that he had her consent. Overwhelmed, Alicia decides that she needs to take a break. Meanwhile, Jonathan Barling returns home from a stressful shift and argues with his wife Cat and his son Finn when he arrives late. As Cat tries to repair Finn's car so they can attend the county trials, she is sprayed with a flammable liquid and is set on fire after two jump leads spark. Eddie accompanies Sam and Jan as an observer, and take Jonathan, Cat and Finn to the ED. At the hospital, Eddie is arrested and taken in for questioning. In an interview room, he insists that Alicia consented to sex and asks if he can call his solicitor. When he is asked if she said no during sex at her house, he asserts that she meant it in play. Shortly after, the interview is terminated, and Eddie returns to the ED. At the clinic, Alicia asks Bea to come and considers withdrawing her charge, but the detective reminds her that only a small percentage of rapes result in a conviction and tells her that she could help other women in similar situations by taking a stand. Bea soon arrives and supports her as they continue to review camera footage from the night. Alicia becomes uncomfortable as they watch footage of her and Eddie having consensual sex, and insists that it is unrelated to what happened at her house. However, given the nature of the footage, the detective tells her that there is a chance that the case could be dropped. Alicia insists that her case is still strong and decides to go back to the ED to talk to Connie. At the ED, Charlie comforts Jonathan as he suffers a panic attack, and he encourages him to be there for Cat. In resus, he pleads with Dylan to give him and his wife a chance to talk before he intubates her. She asks him if he is having an affair, and he firmly denies it. While her condition continues to worsen, he tells her about his futile fight to save a baby the previous night, and she believes him. Dylan tells them that time's up and attempts to intubate her. However, due to the swelling, he is forced to perform a cricothyroidotomy instead. Jonathan goes to the relatives room to console Finn. With no other options left, the team resort to an escharotomy. Dylan spots Alicia and asks her to assist. After experiencing a few complications, they successfully revive Cat. Outside resus, Connie praises Alicia for her performance and tells her to get some rest. Afterwards, she informs Eddie that he has been suspended and, if the charges are dropped, he will be moved to another hospital. In admin, Dylan thanks the team for their hard work. At her house, Alicia sees Bea off as she leaves for the airport. However, she soon hears a knock on her door and finds Eddie on her doorstep. He begs her not to ruin his life, but she proceeds to tell him about how she felt that night. When she tells him that he is a rapist, Eddie loses it and pushes her through the glass of her backdoor. After Eddie calls for an ambulance, Alicia tells Iain and Ruby that he attacked her. In the ambulance, Alicia continues to lose a lot of blood, and Ruby tries to dress it. Suddenly, Iain begins to shout and the ambulance is violently turned over. As Ruby tries to get up to help Alicia, she is thrown back by a second impact. Category:Alicia's rape storyline